Judy Wake Up
by MonstrosityWhatMonstrosity
Summary: Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal... Commission for Neytririx on YouTube for their EPIC speed paints!
_**Death leaves a heartache**_

 _ **no one can heal, love leaves**_

 _ **a memory no one can steal**_

 _ **\- Monstrositywhatmonstrosity**_

* * *

 ** _A_ s the sky above me grows darker as do her eyes, her beautiful amethyst eyes slowly darkening as the light leaves her. I can only hold her and watch in both terror and anger as she fades...**

 **"Nick... I..." She whispers as I hold her close, she wants to speak but doesn't have the energy. Her eyes close...**

 **"Carrots! Carrots look at me.. Carrots come on!" I held her tight against me as a tried to stop the bleeding... She went limp and began to grow cold against me as rain fell around us and thunder boomed above our heads... "Wake Up Judy! Wake Up! WAKE UP!...**

* * *

 **2 hours earlier...**

It's a late evening in the downtown Zootopia, it's raining.

 _"God I hate rain."_ I thought to myself letting out a small sigh

"What's wrong Nick?" A voice asked from the driver's seat of the Z.P.D cruiser I am currently sitting in.

I turned to see her smiling at me with that normal cocky look in her amethyst eyes, they're beautiful. "Nothing I just don't like the rain that's all."

Judy Hopps, my partner, tomorrow marks our first anniversary. We've been on the force for one year now and I'm planning on a big surprise tomorrow night. We just smiled at each other and laughed. To be honest I've developed a lot of feelings toward the emotional bundle of gray fluff in front of me, but I have no clue if she feels the same. I mean we're roommates, we're partners, why not todfriend and doefriend? I mean loving a rabbit even though I'm a fox isn't that weird, is it?

"Nick!" She yelled snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah Carrots!?" I asked.

"We've got reports of a break in on Duly Street."

My eyes widened, there's been a local group of thieves that have been around for the past couple months, they've stollen thousands of dollars in goods and killed many innocent pedestrians in the proses. Carrots and I have been on this case since it started and we want to end it.

I nodded to her and she nodded back as she revved up the engine and slammed her foot on the gas and I flipped on the serine and threw on my aviators as we burned rubber.

* * *

A few blocks away at Lemmington Bank...

"Ok Heads Down Valuables Out!" Screamed a masked skunk wearing a green jogging suit and a black ski mask to hide his identity, doesn't work when you have black fur. He was waving a gun around and walked mammal to mammal taking everything from jewelry to coins. He has black fur and dark blue eyes he has a noticeable chunk of his left ear missing.

In the lower floor of the bank a wolf held a gun to the head of a small lemming as he opened a safe, he was wearing a brown vest, a green trench coat, and blue jeans along with a cartoony looking mask and had a bag over his shoulder. He has dark eyes that looked as if they were black beetles and white and grey fur, the tip of his tale was missing and he as a large gash on the back of his neck.

The vault made a loud clanking noise as it swung open revealing neat stacks of money on shelves and in large blocky piles, but the wolf was after something much more valuable.

He noticed a smaller vault oppisite of where he and the lemming were standing "Open that vault." He commanded pushing the tip of the gun directly on the back of his bulbous furry head.

"Y-Yes sir." The lemming replied as he wattled toward the vault.

Back up stairs another skunk walked out from behind the teller's counter with a small sack filled with large bills. He wore a long sleeved red shirt and a pair of grey shorts, and on his face was a brown paper bag with eye holes cut out. He had dark brown fur that was mattered and greasy and he smelled like milk that had gone spoiled months ago, he also had yellow eyes and his left one was lazy.

"Think that's all of it." He said in a raspy voice.

"Alright, same here... Now we just need to wait... You cut the alarm didn't you?"

The other skunk stood still and slowly turned to look over the counter only to see one of lemming bankers hit the large red button under the counter. The skunk drew his pistol and fired...

* * *

As Carrots and I got out of the cruiser we heard the sound of a gun going off from inside the bank along with a few screams. I got back in and opened the glove compartment revealing two actual weapons, well not nolethal weapons anyway. I grabbed both hand guns. I hopped out and handed one of them to Judy. We were wearing our vests and were ready for anything.

Carrots and I dashed across the street and got on both sides of the large double doors. We nodded to each other and I counted down using my fingers

3... 2... 1...

"ZPD!"


End file.
